Alignment
Every Dofus character has an alignment. However, the system is more akin to factions than the traditional kind of alignment. As of 1.29, there is an NPC named Snori Nairb who offers the chance to change alignments to F2P characters, but only to the alignment that is currently losing in territory possessed. These aligned F2P people cannot access anything other than the PVP function of their alignment, and do not benefit from their bonuses if they are in an aligned area. For P2P, becoming part of an alignment lets you enter regular PVP fighting and conquest of areas for your alignment. Alignments Characters with an alignment can only aggress characters of different alignments. Similarily, many aligned NPCs will only fight characters of opposing alignment; some will also turn aggressive. Neutral The default alignment is Neutral, and it is linked to Amakna. Neutrals cannot aggress other characters except when the character has disgrace, but they get a knight on their side if someone aggresses them on neutral territory. Every player starts off Neutral, but can change to Bonta or Brakmar as long as they have membership. Bontarian (The "Angels") Those siding with the city of Bonta. They can be spotted by the white angel-like wings above their name. Neutral characters can join Bonta's side by starting the Bontarian Quest of the Wings at (-33,-56). Brakmarian (The "Devils") Those siding with the city of Brakmar. They can be spotted by the red devil-like wings above their name. Neutral characters can join Brakmar's side by starting the Brakmarian Quest of the Wings at (-26,36). The Mercenaries The Mercenaries (often called Seriane Kerm, the name of the guild on Jiva which has the alignment) have no city of their own, but their headquarters are located in Astrub at (4,-21), as well as a house at (-23, -3). Mercenary is an alignment that takes "contracts" in exchange for money. Unlike the other alignments, it relies heavily on role-playing, both from the Mercenaries themselves and anyone who wants to hire them. (In other words, anyone can take Bontarian or Brakmarian only for the game play benefits, but only people who role-play their characters can be a Mercenary.) The wings that appear above the names of Mercenary players look like wooden handcrafted wings that incorporate daggers. The Mercenary alignment can only exist on servers that have a large player-base willing to role-play and forfeit other alignment rights. Ranks and other bonuses are given by GMs, not NPCs, which makes this alignment difficult to start on a server. It currently does not exist on any English speaking servers. Information on the Seriane-Kerm (the Jivan Mercenaries) can be found on their website. Note: This is a French Role Playing association. Features Alignment Level & Orders Your alignment level is determined by the number of bonta/brakmar alignment quest you complete. Completing 1 alignment quest raises your alignment level by 1. After completion of the level 20 bonta/brakmar alignment quest, you may choose to become part of one of the three orders in your alignment. Each order gives different abilities and bonuses ranging from resistance to camouflage to priests. Your order level and benefits are improved upon completeing the 40th, 60th, 80th and 100th Bonta/Brakmar alignment quest. PvP Mode / Wings Visibility Aligned characters have the option of activating 'PVP mode'. When PvP mode, is on - the wings of your character are up / is visible to others. Whist in PvP mode you may: *Earn honor points by defeating or capturing areas from the opposite alignment. *Take part in conquest of prisms and alignment villages. *Obtain the experience, drop and gathering profession bonus (if area controlled by your alignment). *Aggress another player of the opposite alignment (with their PvP mode on). *Be aggressed yourself by another player of the opposite alignment (with their PvP mode on). *Equip certain types of equipment, mainly shields. Without none PvP mode on, none of the above may take place. You can still access alignment villages without having PvP mode on, and you may still be aggressed by NPC (such as Bonta / Brakmar city guards) with your wings down. Rank & Honor Points See 'rank' for all the possible ranks obtainable. Honor points determines your PVP rank, which gives various benefits. The higher your rank, the more and better the: *Possible equipment. *Shields. *Experience bonus (if area controlled by your alignment). *Drop bonus (if area controlled by your alignment). *Gathering profession bonus (if area controlled by your alignment). *Lower the prices of zaaps (to areas controlled by your alignment). Honor points are gained by (whilst having PvP mode on) defeating opposite alignment prisms (250 honor points) or by defending your own alignment prisms (100 points every 2nd defend). While a players wings are up they may be aggressed, or aggress someone of an opposing alignment. Losing an aggress will cause you to lose honour, while winning one will gain you honour - so long as the person/people who you defeated were around your level (e.g. A lvl 120 would gain no honour from aggressing a lvl 20). Changing Alignment You may change your character alignment ( to Bontarian,Brakmarian or Neutral) by talking to Morgan Faym'n at (5,-6) in Amakna Castle militia. You can now only change alignment once every 2 weeks (this includes turning neutral). Upon changing alignment, you receive an Alignment Conversion Certificate (possibly useful as a reference to the above mentioned waiting period). *Changing to the minority alignment is free of charge. *Changing to the majority alignment is not an option. (To achieve this you would have to pay to go neutral and then give Twiggy Daggers or Twiggy Swords as per usual to select an alignment) *Having disgrace points will affect your ability to change alignment. Benefits Brakmarian and Bontarian Only * A character whose alignment matches the current alignment of one of the alignment villages has access to that territory. The in-game map will show the current alignment of these territories. Only Brakmarians or Bontarians can control & access these territories. * Imp Carriers can only be used for transportation by characters whose alignment matches the current alignment of the Imp Village. * Reduced fees for using zaapis and at the Markets in the aligned character's home city (Bonta or Brakmar). * Reduced price on zaaps to a territory controlled by the character's alignment when zaaping from the characters aligned territory. * Bonus for earned XP, drops, and kamas are given when fighting mobs in a territory controlled by the character's alignment, if the character's wings are up. Brakmarian, Bontarian & Mercenary * Some equipment can only be used by characters of a particular alignment, or of a particular Rank within an alignment. (See Category:Alignment_equipment) * The alignment chat channel can be read by any member of the matching alignment, but only characters with an alignment level of 20+ or rank 3+ can send messages. es:Alineamiento Category:Game information Category:Alignment